You Know, I know and He Knows
by WingsOfADream
Summary: ONESHOT: Harry recieves a love note, asking him to be at a certain place at a certain time. He goes and discovers what he should already know by: now nothing is ever what it seems. SLASH HPDM :D


Hi everyone :)

As I got so many nice reviews for my last oneshot, (nine for a oneshot, my best ever) I got the inspiration to write this which, as you may have noticed, is aslightly longer oneshot. This has taken about a week to write and tweak and I'm actually rather proud of it. True, I should have been spending all that time doing homework and researching universities, but that's absolutely no fun at all :D  
The inspiration for this kind of stemmed from an idea I've had in general for absolutely ages. I've never really had a setting it would suit though. Now that I'm all Harry and Draco happy though, I've finally got a reason to write it and get it THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! (cough) I'm calm :D Anyways, it's AU and settled nice and happily in the 6th Year, so that means no HBP stuff applies.  
Just a note to you all. I'm British, (and proud :D) and here in Britain, when you're talking about Asians you're talking about people of Indian heritage rather than those of Oriental heritage. I just thought I'd mention this in case some people get confused later on in the story.

WARNING: The following story contains SLASH because some stories are just so much better with a lovely bit of boy/boy love especially if the two boys are incrediably yummy :D If you have any problems with that, you may leave by the exit next to back button.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not sure which I'd rather own; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy or Daniel Radcliff and Tom Felton. It doesn't really matter though because neither are ever going to happen -.-

Enough from me; on with the show :)

* * *

Harry sat by himself in the library, half-heartedly writing a Potions essay. Several books surrounded him, most open though a few had remained closed, and a couple of bits of parchment were scattered around as well. It was half way through his only free period of the day, which he unfortunately didn't share with either Ron or Hermione, and he had spent the whole of it working on his essay which had all of six and a bit lines written so far. At that moment, he had decided that it was time to take a break from writing and was instead doodling on a scrap bit of parchment. 

The old golden paper was covered in swirls and delicately curving squigglies which he had carefully drawn in the deep blue ink he always used and now he was adding fine details of flowers and leaves. He wasn't really any good at drawing so his doodles consisted of things like squiggles and shapes rather than actual pictures.

As Harry carefully drew the subtle curve of another leaf, the tip of his quill suddenly broke. He quickly pulled the quill away with a gasp which changed to muttered dark curses at the splodge of ink which now marred his otherwise perfect page of vines, leaves and flowers. He glared hatefully at the broken quill and practically threw it down next to his books; he'd barely put any pressure down on the page and the stupid thing had snapped.

Still grumbling under his breath, Harry bent over to his bag in search of a new quill. However, while he fished around for one at the bottom of his bag, his finger tips brushed over the wax seal of an envolope. He frowned lightly in confusion as he got a grip on the edge of the pocket of paper and pulled it out. After flipping it over a few times, studying the front and the back, Harry slipped his finger under the sealed flap and pulled it open.

Inside were two bits of parchment; one large and folded and the other had been ripped into a thin strip. Curiosity driving him on, Harry unfolded the larger piece of parchment first and found, unsurpsingly, that it was a note. What was surprising though was the contents of the letter which caused his heart beat to increase ten-fold as he read:

Dear Harry

For months now I've watched you from across the Great Hall, from across the Potions classroom and from across the Quidditch pitch. I've found that I have become quite obssessed by you and you fill my every thought. I'm unable to concentrate when in your presence and you haunt my every dream. I long to be able to speak to you, touch you, love you and I no longer care what others think.

I've defected from the Death Eaters to fight by your side instead. Please come and meet me while the rest of the school have dinner in the Great Hall. I've written directions to where I'll be waiting on the other sheet of parchment.

Forever Yours  
Draco Malfoy

No way...No bloody way! Draco Malfoy had written him a love note! Not a particularly impressive love note but it was still a love note none-the-less.

Harry's heart swelled happily and his jaw dropped. Ever since the beginning of his sixth year he'd been looking at his rival in a different way. The Summer Holidays had changed Draco's appearance for the better and Harry had found himself hopelessly attracted to the boy. Gender had never been an issue for him so the fact he found a boy attractive never really surprised him. What had surprised him was the fact that he found Draco Malfoy attractive and that he was willing to admit it, if only to himself.

Also, since the beginning of the school year, Draco's attitude had changed. His verbal attacks on Ron and Hermione had lessened and he had stopped tormenting Harry all together. As a result of Harry's new Draco-watching hobby, he noticed that the blonde Slytherin didn't interact with the rest of his house as he used to. He was still followed around by Crabbe and Goyle and he often spotted the boy speaking to Parkinson and Zabini, but other than that he ignored the rest of the house. And, curiously, most of the house, especially the Seventh Year, ignored him too.

It was all very curious behaviour and now there was this note. Was it true? Was Draco honestly defecting? And did he really like Harry the way Harry secretly liked him? It could so easily be a prank to humiliate him. Or, even worse, it could be a trap, orders from Voldemort, a way to catch him off guard and finish him off...

But then again, it could be real. Draco really might like him in that way. He might honestly be defecting and joining the Light side, he might need his help, his protection. He could be interested in starting a friendship. He could be interested in starting something more than friendship. Maybe, like his dreams, there would be kissing involved; hot steamy kisses with meeting tongues, nipped lips, fingers running through hair...

...Hair! His hair! He needed to fix his hair, brush his teeth, have a wash! He needed to get ready!

Harry quickly gathered his books and parchment, stuffing it all hastily into his bag, not caring if anything got crinkled. What he couldn't get into his bag straight away he simply carried in his arms. He ran out of the library, barely noticing that he almost collided with a couple of Seventh Year Hufflepuffs on the way. Even if it was a prank, he refused to face Draco Malfoy, one on one, without looking as desirable as he possibly could.

* * *

It was five minutes before dinner was due to start when Harry entered the classroom the note had been instructed to quietly, his heart beating twice as fast as normal. However, when he saw that Draco Malfoy was already in the room, sitting on the edge of a desk near the front of the classroom, it sped up even more and he was sure that the blonde Slytherin could hear it as well. With a small sigh, Harry silently moved further into the room, closer to Draco. When he was about a foot away from the other boy, he was about to speak but was beaten to it: 

"You know, the inviter usually arrives before the invited Potter." Draco told him in a somewhat snide tone, not bothering to look at him.

"W-what?" Harry asked, cursing his wobbly voice.

Draco tilted his head to the side slightly and gave Harry a side-long glance which seemed to be a cross between seductive and sneering. "You asked me here Potter and you arrive late. I was about to give up on you and leave."

"I didn't ask you here; you asked me." Harry insisted. Draco merely raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. Harry gave a huff and brought the note out of the pocket of his robes. "Here's your note if you don't believe me."

With a huff of his own, Draco took the note from Harry carefully and unfolded it before running his gaze over it. Harry watched the array of emotions which passed over his rival/secret object of desire's face as his eyes scanned down the letter. First there was mild interest which was followed by embarrassment, (which continued to linger from then on) and ended finally with extreme confusion. The blonde boy looked up at Harry, a soft blush colouring his cheeks. Then, before Harry could say anything, he had pulled a similar piece of folded parchment from his own pocket and held it out to him. Harry took it wordlessly and un-folded it so he could read it.

A cold pang of dread swept through him. The note was in his handwriting, in the same blue ink he usually used and explained, in depth, the extent of his feelings for the boy who sat across from him. The boarder was even decorated in the leafy vines he was so fond of doodling. He felt his face heat in a vivid blush as he scanned the note. It basically said the same as the one he had recieved, not including the defection from Voldemort of course. When he got to the bottom there was the request for them to meet and his name was signed just underneath that. Harry's eyes finally left the note and looked over the top of it to meet soft grey ones.

"You didn't write it did you?" Draco asked gently. Harry could only shake his head a little. "Thought it was too good to be true." The boy muttered under his breath, glaring down at his shoes as if it was all their fault.

When Harry heard him his jaw dropped and he stared openly at Draco. Hewanted the note to be true? Did he like him back after all? It was obvious now that both notes were forgeries but was there truth to the note he had recieved after all?

Almost as if he was reading his thoughts, Draco looked back up at Harry suddenly. Their eyes met once again and Harry noticed that there was now a very obvious energy in the room. Both boys had their suspicions now and they were each pretty sure that their suspicions were accurate, but neither of them had the courage to act first for fear that they were actually wrong.

Silence stretched between them for ages, neither speaking or moving, their gazes still locked together. Then, eventually, Harry found his Gryffindor courage. He cleared his throat nervously, his eyes falling to look down at the floor, and shifted on his feet awkwardly. "So, um, even though I didn't write it, the note I mean, it's...Erm...Well, it's pretty accurate to how I, uh, how I actually feel about...You." He mumbled out quickly, stumbling over his words in several places. His eyes stayed down and his hands came up to fiddle with the end of his tie once he was finished.

"Really?" Draco asked, his tone a mixture of surprise and, was that hope possibly? Harry, feeling the other boy's stare on him, nodded a little but didn't look up. "Well, that's a bit of a coincidence." The Slytherin mused, sounding thoughtful.

"It is?" Harry asked, confused. He looked up again finally only to find Draco had somehow moved so that they were now only inches away from each other. He gave a small gasp and took a step back in surprise which Draco simply made up again.

"Yeah, it is." Draco confirmed, leaning in closer to Harry causing the cheeks of the Boy-Who-Lived to brighten. "Because that note you got is pretty much how I feel as well."

Harry's eyes widened slightly but he didn't step away much to Draco's delight. He offered the Gryffindor a soft smile which took Harry's breath away and then seemed to become extremely shy. His eyes dropped to his shoes again and he mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?" Harry asked quietly, almost as if speaking any louder would break the mood and they'd go back to glaring at each other across the Great Hall and being sworn enemies.

"Can I...Can I kiss you?" Draco repeated himself, making sure to speak more clearly this time but he too didn't speak to loudly and he didn't look up.

Harry's mouth instantly went dry and any answer that may have tried to come out was stuck in his throat. Honestly though, he had no idea what answer he should give even if he could talk. Part of him desperately wanted to kiss Draco, he'd been dreaming of it for months and he now had the perfect oppotunity to. However, there was a part of him which was apprehensive about it; what if this was just some kind of prank and a picture of the two of them would be over the school by breakfast the next day? That didn't make that much sense though because then Draco would be seen kissing him...

All of a sudden, Harry's train of thought and the moment between the two Sixth Year students was broken with the sound of the door to the classroom opening. Both boys turned to see a tall Asian girl walk into the room, her expression was extremely serious and her wand was already held in her hand. Harry noted that she was a Slytherin. Her left hand disappeared behind her back for a moment and the sound of a lock sliding into place came.

"Channa?" Draco said, obviously confused and a slightly annoyed. Harry glanced back at him in a silent question. "Jasbir Channa, Seventh Year, upper middle class Pure Blood." He murmured to him by means of explanation.

"Is she supposed to be here?" Harry asked, getting the horrible feeling that this was indeed a prank.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Draco all but snarled out, surprising Harry greatly. "What the bloody Hell are you doing here Channa?"

"I'm here to get the evidence I need to prove you're a traitor Malfoy." The girl answered easily. "You and Potter are looking very cosy over there."

"You wrote the notes." Draco accused darkly. Harry noticed that the other boy stepped in front of him a little as he spoke; whether it was a conscious decision or not he wasn't sure.

"You disappoint me Draco." The girl sighed, sounding genuingly saddened. "I felt for sure that the Dark Lord had to have been mistaken in his assumptions about you. Now I see I should have known better than to doubt Him."

"You should have known better than to join him." Draco spat out, once again surprising Harry. Did that mean that Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater?

Channa shook her head at her fellow Slytherin. "We all held such high hopes for you Draco. How could you betray us like this?"

"I can't betray something I've never believed in." Draco told her firmly.

"Hmm, well, I suppose you have a point when you say it like that." The girl agreed thoughtfully giving both the boys a very unsettling feeling. "I was assigned to weedle out and discreetly kill a traitor..."

"If you're here just to kill me then why did you trick Potter into coming here as well?" Draco interrupted angrily.

"Simple; you're the birds, I'm the stone." She sneered at them darkly, raising her wand. Harry reacted instantly. He grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him down and behind a desk, catching him in his lap as he toppled over rather ungracefully.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed, desperately trying to untangle himself from Harry.

"She was gonna hex you!" Harry insisted, trying to hold Draco to him to stop the boy from getting into any possible danger.

"Jasbir Channa is not a favourite of Voldemort because she's good at hexing." Draco told him heatedly. Suddenly, a thunderous roar shook the room causing them both to wince. "She's a favourite because she's an Animagus." He finished through a groan.

Harry gave the boy in his lap a look of dread before discreetly looking over the top of the desk. At the door, where the Seventh Year Slytherin girl had been standing, now stood a massive brown dragon. His jaw dropped in horror and astonishment and a small gasp escaped. That gasp was enough to catch the dragon's attention and Harry quickly dropped back down again. It wasn't quickly enough though and seconds later they heard a deep inhalation of breath.

"Move!" Draco gasped, diving off of Harry's lap and scrambling to his feet, all the while making sure to keep a firm hold on the other boy's hand. Harry was pulled with him and they dove to the side just in time to avoid a ball of fire which proceeded to thoroughly char the desks they had been hiding behind. Harry and Draco backed against the wall of the classroom eyeing the dragon warily, their hands still clasped together.

"How the Hell do we get out of here?" Harry squeaked quietly so that Channa wouldn't hear them.

"Have to get past her first." Draco answered.

"Duh Draco." Harry grunted earning a look of surprise from the blonde boy. "What?"

"You called me Draco." He whispered in awe, looking insanely pleased. Harry blushed slightly, realising that he had indeed used the Slytherin's first name. He offered a smile which pleased Draco even more but before anything else could happen, the warning sound of an oncoming fireball was heard.

The two boys dashed away together as a stream of fire roared towards them. Draco's arm got caught in the flame as he lagged behind ever so slightly and he gave a cry of pain as his hand and wrist were severely burnt. Harry's blood ran cold when he heard the boy's wail and pulled Draco's arm sharply to bring him towards him and away from the fire. Right then and there, he decided that they needed to get out as soon as possible. He pulled out his wand with his free hand and pointed it at the dragon.

"Bombarda!" He cried and the locked door behind immediately ripped off of it's hinges and went crashing into the dragon. It didn't do any damage but it did distract it long enough for Harry to pull Draco past the giant reptile, over to the door and get him most of the way out of the room.

Before Harry could follow Draco out though, the dragon swang it's tail around swiftly and it collided with Harry's chest with a sickening crack. Harry cried out in pain as he went soaring over to the other side of the classroom, landing on the floor and sliding along a little but stopping before he hit the wall. His face creased in a wince of pain as he tried to get back up and he looked to see Draco attempting to come back in again, the dragon getting dangerously close to the blonde.

"Don't Draco! Just go get help!" Harry ordered in a strained voice, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. That called the dragon's attention back to him and he felt the stone floor beneath his hands and knees shake as it charged for him.

"Crucio!" Draco's voice nearly screamed suddenly and a blood curdling roar or pain echoed throughout the room. Harry didn't need to look up to know what had happened and instead opted for struggling to his feet and dashing over to the door, his eyes clenched tightly shut because of the pain in his chest; he guessed he probably had more than a few bruised ribs, maybe even a couple of broken ones.

The moment the boys were side by side again, their hands joined together again and they sprinted out of the door and down the corridor they entered.

"I told you to get help." Harry panted as he struggled to keep up with the pace due to the pain in his chest.

"I may not be the bravest wizard to ever live but I'll be damned if I leave you to face a dragon by yourself!" Draco yelled as they skidded around a corner and the crashing of the dragon's footsteps started again. "I refuse to be known as the person who let the Boy-Who-Lived get killed by a psychotic Animagus."

"We need to get to the Great Hall." Harry pointed out, totally ignoring his companion's excuse. "We can't handle a dragon that big by ourselves."

"You're right." Draco agreed as they turned another corner just before another wave of flames was released by the dragon. "At least we'll be able to jump down the stairs rather than have to climb up them."

Harry decided it was probably best to not point out that he didn't think he'd be very good at jumping at that moment and so remained silent. They continued running wordlessly, both boys trying to hide/disguise the expressions of pain and discomfort which were fighting to be shown on their faces. Skidding around another corner, they found the stairs. Wasting no time, they didn't stop and proceeded to practically fly down the stone steps in leaps and bounds.

Each step down jarred Harry's chest painfully but he merely grit his teeth and choked back groans of discomfort. He could wallow in pain later, right now he needed to suck it up and keep going. Either the staircases somehow knew that the two boys were running for their lives or they were just extraordinarily lucky, but the stairs seemed to move exactly how they needed them to, when they needed them to. They found themselves able to run from one flight of stairs to another without any need to slow or stop and soon they had reached the final step of the final flight.

However, the dragon, obviously able to handle big drops, simply jumped all the stairs completely, coming down to crash right in front of the two boys as they left the final step. They both skidded to a stop inches away from the dragon and began to back away. They watched as the giant reptile reared up and brought it's right front leg back towards itself. Harry knew what was coming and acted on instinct; he covered Draco with his own body, his back towards the dragon. Seconds later he felt the claws rip through the flesh on his back and while he hissed a sharp gasp of pain, Draco cried out for him. Harry felt Draco's undamaged arm come around him in support as he lurched forward slightly. He heard the blonde boy yella choice fewcurse before he was pulled into a run/stumble again.

"Don't worry Harry, it's just a bit further, we're almost at the Great Hall, we'll be safe soon." Draco assured him as they ran, trying to reassure himself as much as Harry. Behind them, the sounds and vibrations of the dragon once again starting.

They ran arm in arm for another half a minute, the ground beneath constantly shaking from the heavy running of the dragon which was most likely rapidly gaining on them. Finally, the doors to the Great Hall came into view and new hope encouraged both boys to pick up the pace as much as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't actually very much.

"On the count of three yell dragon at the top of your voice." Harry gasped out. He felt Draco nod. "One, two, three..."

"Dragon!" Both boys yelled at the tops of their voices just as said dragon came stomping around the corner.

The sound of the dragon sucking in a deep breath of air reached Harry and Draco and the hope, which had appeared due to their proximity to the Great Hall, vanished in a second. Knowing that more fire was coming their way in the very near future, they both fell to their knees in a hope that the fire would go over their heads.

Time slowed for the two boys as they knelt, clinging to each other desperately, each trying to shield the other with their own body. Harry felt Draco's warm breath on his neck and he was suddenly reminded of how all of this had started. Voldemort had sunk to an all time low in Harry's opinion, using people's feelings for others against them. Harry had liked Draco before all of this but the last ten minutes had intensified his affection for the Slytherin considerably and he knew that if Draco asked him again if he could kiss him, Harry would say yes in an instant.

This wasn't the end, Harry knew that. The fire wouldn't kill them and they'd be found soon enough to be treated before things got too critical. They'd both be out of action for ages but they wouldn't die. Still, it was a pretty terrifying situation and Harry found himself glad that he wasn't alone. He imagined Draco felt the same and so, partly to comfort himself and partly to comfort his companion, he lifted his head very slightly. From his new position, he pressed his lips to Draco's soft cheek before moving again so their cheeks were pressed together firmly.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Harry whispered gently in the blonde's ear.

"Thank you for protecting me." Draco returned, his voice soft and full of affection.

The following events were surreal for both Harry and Draco. They heard the roaring of the flames as they were released from the dragon and they tightened their holds on each other, preparing themselves for the pain they were sure was coming. Nothing came though. In fact, everything seemed to melt into everything else. Sound became muffled and unidentifiable, their closed eyes prevented any sight being registered and all they felt were themselves and the other.

The next thing either of them were aware of was the sound of running feet towards them and the terrible sound of the dragon wailing furiously. They both opened their eyes and raised their heads but didn't pull away from each other. Looking off down the corridor, they saw that the dragon was obviously in extreme pain all of a sudden. With that realisation, they then both did the logical thing and turned in the direction of the Great Hall. The doors were now open, all the teachers were hurrying towards them and the rest of the students were being kept back by the prefects.

Harry and Draco's minds managed to process the fact that people had started to call to them before everything started to go fuzzy for the both of them. Even as everything started to fade away, they still kept a hold of one another, each trying to support the other. However, exaustion soon won out and their eyes rolled back as they fell unconscious to the floor, still wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

When Harry next woke up, it immediately registered in his mind that he was laying on a familiar hard mattress which instantly told him that he was in the Infirmary. Also, he realised that there was the warmth of another body inches away from his own and delicate fingers were lightly tracing his face. Opening his eyes, Harry came face to face with Draco Malfoy who was so close that he was in focus even though Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. Draco's hand froze when he saw that the other boy was awake, but Harry just remained still and stared at him.

"Hi." Draco finally greeted shyly.

"Hi." Harry returned. "How long have I been out for?"

"About an hour, hour and a half." The blonde Slytherin revealed.

"How long were you out for?"

"Woke up twenty minutes ago."

Harry nodded and then look to see that the hand Draco had been using to caress his face was wrapped in bandages. "How're the burns?"

"Pretty good. Madame Pomfrey managed to fix it so that there won't be any scarring. How's your back?"

"Numb." Harry answered easily.

"I should think so the amount of salve they used on it." Draco grinned at him. "You had six broken ribs when we got here but they were able to heal those straight away. The slashes on your back are going to need a couple of sessions to heal completely though."

"Did they give me anything else?" Harry asked, his tone relaxed and only curious.

"Apparantly you were having a nightmare or something and moving around too much. That was before I woke up. They gave you a calming draught to stop you from hurting yourself."

"Thought they must've; I'm far too calm for having woken up to come face to face with you."

"You mind?" Draco asked, suddenly fearful.

"I actually meant more that my heart should be trying to burst out of my chest and I should be unable to form a coherent sentence." Harry corrected with a lazy smile which helped to relax the other boy again. "Why are you here next to me anyway?"

Draco shrugged lightly and averted his gaze, a blush tinting his pale cheeks pink. "I...Er, well, I just, I didn't want to to..."

"Be alone?" Harry finished off for him.

"Yeah." Draco agreed quietly.

A slightly awkward silence replaced the casual conversation then. Neither boy had the courage to carry on their current situation and neither knew how to change the subject without making it obvious to the other that they were doing so because they were feeling uncomfortable. They both avoided the other's eyes which was a rather hard thing to do considering the fact they were so close to each other. Eventually, it was Harry who cracked first and began another conversation:

"What's happening with Channa?"

"She's been locked away for now." Draco answered quietly. "None of the professors have been able to change her back and, naturally, she's not going to do it herself."

"I'm surprised Voldemort told her to act so openly." Harry mused.

"I doubt he did, she probably took the "initiative" herself, thinking that it would get her higher up on His list of favourite arse-lickers. The only thing she's managed to do is reveal herself as a Death Eater and guarantee a cell in Azkaban though." The Slytherin guessed, his eyes falling to look at where his hand was laying about an inch away from Harry's. The position wasn't lost on the Gryffindor who glanced down at their hands as well.

"You're not going to accept the Dark Mark." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not." Draco confirmed, his eyes not moving and his hand also remaining immobile.

"How come?"

Draco shrugged very slightly still not looking Harry in the face. "I don't want to pledge my life to an insane mudblood and...Well, I..." He hesitated, suddenly nervous. "My loyalties lay with someone else already."

"Oh? Who? Dumbledore?" Harry inquired with false innocence, hiding his suspicions about who the other boy was refering to.

"No, not really. I was thinking more along the lines of...You." The Slytherin mumbled shyly. Harry mentally smirked to himself triumphantly; he'd guessed right.

This all seemed far too good to be true. Draco wasn't a Death Eater, he liked Harry back and he wasn't too afraid to admit it. After everything they had just been through, Harry knew that things couldn't go back to the way they had been before. You can't go such an intense situation with someone and come out the other end not feeling differently about that person. No, things were going to change; it was just a matter of to what extent they were going to change and, if Harry got his way, they would be changing rather drastically. A complete one-eighty hopefully.

"Hey Draco," the use of his first name caused the blonde youth to look up in surprise, "you wanna hear a hot piece of gossip?" Draco simply looked confused at this. Harry grinned and leaned in closer the other boy. His green eyes twinkled in amusement and his grin widened a little more. "Harry Potter fancies the pants off you."

Draco's jaw dropped and Harry couldn't hold back a small laugh at the sight. He wasn't sure why the boy was so shocked; he had said as much earlier before everything had kicked off. However, just as long as the Slytherin didn't scramble away from him in disgust, Harry didn't really care how he reacted. Lifting his hand, Harry gently pressed his index finger under Draco's jaw and pushed it up so that he was no longer gaping at him.

That seemed to snap the blonde out of his stupor and he blushed slightly. He lowered his eyes back to their hands and then, very carefully, inched his bandaged one closer to Harry's. They brushed together gently and Harry watched, intrigued, as Draco's eyes slid shut, a look of pure pleasure blossoming on his face.

It was amazing that such simple contact could have such an effect and Harry decided he liked it. With a smile, he gently wrapped his fingers around the protected hand, making sure not to handle it too roughly in case he jarred the burns he knew were beneath. The Gryffindor continued to simply watch the happiness on the other boy's face. He looked so wonderfully beautiful with such a pure, angelic smile on his face that, before he even knew what he was doing, Harry had leaned forward and had his lips pressed gently against Draco's.

It was a slow kiss, tender, slightly wet. Harry was delighted when he felt Draco lick his lower lip before he gently probed the tip of his delicate tongue between his lips, requesting entrance. When Harry parted his lips to allow the boy in, a wonderful, slightly muffled sound of delight rewarding his compliance. Having never done anything like this before, Harry let Draco guide him for the most of it but attempted to lead sometimes as well; it was Harry who first ran his tongue along Draco's earning another moan from the blonde.

Eventually, the need for oxygen forced them to part from one another. They were both panting heavily as they seperated, their cheeks flushed, their lips still parted and slightly swollen. They lay together in silence as they each brought their breathing under control, their hands remaining cupped together, Harry's thumb lightly rubbing over the rough bandages that covered most of Draco's hand.

Even after they had stopped their heavy breathing, neither of them spoke for a while. They just enjoyed the silence, pleased that their feelings were not only out in the open but they were also excepted by the other and not shunned. They were under no illusions; no one was going to be immediately accepting of this new relationship. That wasn't too important at that moment though. They were both on a high from their kiss and nothing seemed too serious at that moment.

"How d'you think Madame Pomfrey would react if she found us here like this?" Harry eventually spoke, grinning playfully.

"No idea; fancy finding out?" Draco suggested with a grin of his own, giving Harry's hand a very slight squeeze.

Harry's grin turned into a smile and he pulled the blonde boy a little closer to him, giving his answer without words. Draco sighed happily and snuggled into Harry, his eyes closing and his body relaxing. In that position, it wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep once again.

* * *

And that, my friends, is that. How did we all like that? I hope most/all approve. As with my last story, I apologise for any mistakes I've made regarding Harry Potter universe facts. I'm still new to it all and I'm no expert. So, if there are any, I'm very sorry, (bows).  
As for the character Jasbir Channa, I made her up. I needed an evil character and I couldn't think of anyone from the books so I just made one up. Since she turns herself into a dragon a few lines after she's first introduced, I didn't think it mattered too much.

Catch ya'll again soon :)

Hugs  
Dream


End file.
